A redundant array of independent disks (Redundant Array of Independent Disks, RAID) is a redundant array formed by multiple disks, exists as an independent large-scale storage device in an operating system, and is a core basic technology in the storage field. The RAID may make full use of advantages of multiple hard disks, which can improve a speed of a hard disk and increase a storage capacity, can provide a fault-tolerant function to ensure data security, and is easy to manage. In addition, in a case in which a problem occurs in any hard disk in the RAID, the RAID can still continue to work without being affected by the damaged hard disk.
Existing distributed RAIDs are different RAIDs formed in continuous space of multiple physical disk groups in a distributed manner. A mapping table of a physical disk and RAIDs needs to be stored in a system. However, each time the system performs an operation such as data storage or recovery, the system needs to query the mapping table, thereby occupying storage space of the system, and leading to relatively high costs for maintaining the mapping table by the system and poor reliability.